San Valentín, ¿Como en los viejos tiempos?
by Demolished Thoughts
Summary: David tenia todo planeado para pasar San Valentín con Snow, pero una sorpresiva plaga de ratas en Granny's lo obliga a cambiar sus planes. David necesita un "plan B".


**AN: Intentando escribir para el reto de vacaciones perfectas se me ocurrió esto por falta de inspiración en el otro** _(no se me ocurría nada original)_ **.**

" _The truth is out there."_

 **D** **isclaimer: Ya saben nada es mio. Si lo fuera la quinta temporada seria** **a** **h** **ell different** **.** **Bueno como siempre ENJOY.** **No es muy romántico, pero es como yo creo que los Charming pasarían San Valentín,** _(Otra de mis tantas locuras)_ **.** **Well,** _Este fic participa del Reto Especial "San Valentín" del foro "Once Upon a Time"._

* * *

 _San Valentín, como en los viejos tiempos._

-Red… Red… ¿Enserio me estas diciendo esto?- David no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. -El lugar esta corrido por malditas mujeres lobo no deberían poder olerlas y cazarlas…- David levanto su mano y se sostuvo el puente de la nariz para poder calmarse. -Lo siento Red, perdoname por eso… simplemente perdí la cabeza un segundo… perdona si te ofendí…- David se sentó pesadamente en su silla en la comisaria. -...También dile a Granny que lo siento, se que lo escucho y no quiero ninguna sorpresa en mi comida… Si, ahora tendré que buscar otro lugar donde celebrar San Valentín con Snow… Si,- Dijo mas pesadamente que lo necesario.- Se que ir a comer allí no es tan romántico que digamos, pero fue lo primero que se me ocurrió… Esta bien… si… lo haré… Okay adiós Red. Hasta luego.- Después de cortar lanzo su teléfono sobre su escritorio.

David lanzo un pesado suspiro, tomo una hoja de sobre su escritorio la arrugo hasta volverla una bola y la lanzo con ira hacia el tacho de basura que estaba del otro lado de la comisaria.

-Traje las donas.- Dijo Emma mientras entraba a la comisaria con una caja de donas en mano y observaba a su padre lanzar otra bola de papel al lejano tacho. -Hey, ¿Que sucede? ¿Acaso hay malas noticias? ¿O solo practicas tus tiros largos para las competencias de fin de mes? Mira que he estado practicando.- Bromeo Emma acompañándolo con una pequeña risa mientras colocaba las donas sobre el escritorio de su padre.

-Hay ratas en Granny's.- Respondió pesadamente David mientras tomaba una dona con glaseado y se la metía en la boca.

-Oh si me di cuenta, estaba cerrado, tuve que conducir hasta la tienda de Joe para comprar estas y luego tuve que volver al Loft para meter chocolate caliente en un termo, también traje uno de café para ti.- Dijo esta mientras colocaba un pequeño termo en su escritorio.

-Gracias cariño.- le dijo el con una sonrisa sincera en el rostro.

-¿Acaso pensabas llevar a Mamá a cenar a Granny's por San Valentín?-

-Si…- David se confundió por la mirada que le daba su hija ante su afirmación. -¿Que tiene de malo eso? Es lo primero que se me ocurrió, no soy muy bueno cocinando.-

-Esta bien.- Dijo Emma mientras le presionaba un hombro y se metía una dona en la boca. -Por lo menos ahora se mejor de donde viene mi genética.- Sosteniendo la dona con la boca movió una silla hasta un costado del escritorio para luego sentarse y subir los pies sobre la punta del mismo. -¿Y no tienes ningún plan B? Mamá sale de la escuela en menos de dos horas.-

David simplemente hundió su cabeza entre sus manos. -No.-

-Bueno, entonces improvisa algo, saca un conejo de tu trasero… Haz lo que hacían en el bosque encantado o también podrias…-

 _L_ _o que hacían en el bosque encantado,_ a David se le ilumino la cabeza por la idea que le acababa de llegar. -Oh eso es una excelente idea.- David se paro rápidamente tomo su chaqueta, coloco un beso sobre la frente de su hija -Eres una genia cariño.- y salio corriendo de la estación.

Apenas su padre dejo el edificio Emma miro fijamente a las donas sobre el escritorio. -Oh David si que hizo mal en dejarlas a solas conmigo.- Dijo esta mientras tomaba la caja y su termo con chocolate caliente para encerrarse en su oficina.

* * *

Después de recorrer Main Street por unos quince minutos David encontró al hombre que estaba buscando. Will Scarlet.

Se acerco lenta y casualmente para que el hombre no pensara que lo estaba persiguiendo por alguna cosa mala que haya hecho y huyera corriendo como casi siempre hacia. -Hey Will, ¿Como estas?-

El ex-ladrón se dio la vuelta para enfrentar al Sheriff. -Mira, si esto es por lo de la florería ya le explique a tu hija que yo no fui y…-

-No, no es sobre eso.-

-¿Entonces?- Dijo este levantando una ceja.

-Bueno…- David se rasco el cuello sintiéndose un poco incomodo por preguntar esto. -Sabes que hoy es San Valentín… bueno yo quería saber si tu…-

Will lo corto antes de que continuara. -Oh claro que no. Primero estas casado y segundo yo no soy así, esta bien si tu lo eres, pero…- Dijo Will mientras apuntaba a David con su dedo. -¿Por que todos en este pueblo piensan que soy gay?- Se quejo abiertamente el ex-ladrón confundiendo a David. -Y yo que pensaba que tu esposa y tu hija pateaban para el otro lado, mira quien iba a pensar que el príncipe Charming…-

-Hey no, no, no, no, no… no.- lo interrumpió esta vez Charming. -No se trata de eso, lo que quiero es que me ayudes en mi salida con Snow.-

-¿Y... como seria eso?-

-Ahora te lo explicare, pero primero dime si me ayudaras.-

-Depende de que gane con esto.-

-Te ganaras algunos puntos de amistad con el Sheriff, los cuales te ayudaran a salir antes de la celda la próxima vez que te atrape en alguna actividad ilegal.-

-Que tal simplemente una salida gratis de la cárcel.-

Dijo David mientras se frotaba la barbilla pensante. -Podría arreglar eso.-

-Pero una de verdad.- Agrego Will.

-¿A que te refieres con una de verdad?-

-Que tu hija, la otra Sheriff, la otra vez me engaño en un trato y me dio una tarjeta de Monopoly que decía "SALES GRATIS DE LA CARCEL".-

David soltó una risotada por las cosas que hacia su hija antes de colocar una mano sobre el hombro de Will. -Esta bien, esta vez sera una de verdad. Ahora acercate y deja que te cuente que debes hacer.-

Will se acerco a David y comenzaron a discutir sobre como seria el plan...

* * *

Antes de ir a buscar a Snow, David paso por lo del Doc para buscar un paquete que les encargo esa misma mañana a los enanos, luego le entrego el mismo paquete a Will y por ultimo paso por la casa de Granny y Red quienes le habían preparado una canasta con comida por las molestias de tener que cerrar el lugar justo el día de San Valentín por fumigación de ratas.

* * *

David se despidió de Henry mientras este se dirigía al autobús escolar mientras esperaba a que su esposa saliera de la escuela para poder comenzar con su cita de San Valentín.

Después de diez minutos Snow por fin salio con algunas carpetas en sus brazos, al ver a su esposo esperándola afuera apoyado sobre su camioneta con una enorme sonrisa, se le formo una igual en el rostro.

Lentamente David se acerco y enredo sus brazos en la cintura de Snow, esta no podía soltar las carpetas o su contenido se esparciría por el suelo, así que simplemente se hundió en el pecho de David antes de levantar la cabeza y colocar un casto beso sobre sus labios.

-Feliz San Valentín amor.-

-Feliz San Valentín corazón.-

-Tengo algo muy especial preparado para los dos. Sube a la camioneta.-

-No deberías de haberte molestado David, con que cenáramos solos en casa hubiese sido suficiente.- La sonrisa en al cara de Snow era enorme.

-Bueno creo que si lo dices así, simplemente podríamos hacer eso, dejame cancelar todo.- La sonrisa en la cara de Snow se borro ni siquiera David saco su teléfono de su bolsillo.

-No, no, no… ¿Que haces? No lo decía enserio. Ya sabes, "No deberías de haberte molestado" es algo que todos dicen cuando les regalan algo, no deberías de tomarlo enserio.- Dijo Snow lo mas rápido que pudo mientras intentaba que que Charming bajara el teléfono. -Todavía quiero mi sorpresa.- Rogó como una niña pequeña.

-Esta bien, solo estaba bromeando.-

Snow lo golpeo en el brazo. -Te has estado juntando mucho con Emma y Henry.-

-Ahora sube a la camioneta para que te conduzca hasta la sorpresa.-

-¿Podrías darme una pista de que es?

Ambos subieron a la camioneta.

-No.-.

-¿Tiene algo que ver con la canasta de picnic en el asiento trasero?-

-Solo digamos que pasaremos San Valentín como en los viejos tiempos.-

-Aww David eso es tan tierno de tu parte.-

-Nada es suficiente para mi princesa.-

* * *

Después de conducir por cinco minutos David estaciono en una de las entradas al bosque de Storybrook.

-Aww David tendremos un picnic en el bosque.- Dijo Snow después de bajar de la camioneta de David con la canasta.

-Si, dije que seria como en los viejos tiempos, ademas encontré un hermoso claro donde podemos tenerlo.- David por su espalda hizo las señas con sus manos que necesitaba para comenzar con su plan.

Entre los arboles del otro lado de la carretera Will dejo su botella de agua y comenzó a estirarse.

-Eres asombroso.- Dijo Snow mientras se acercaba a darle un beso.

-Lo sé.- Respondió este mientras se lo devolvía.

Snow lo golpeo en el brazo por lo que dijo. -Enserio deja de juntarte con Emma y Henry.-

David comenzó a tocarse los bolsillos por fuera fingiendo que buscaba algo. -Espera olvide algo en la camioneta.-

En cuanto el rubio metió la mitad de su cuerpo dentro del vehículo, Will comenzó a acercarse lentamente y sin ser visto a la pareja. Cuando estuvo a escasos metros de su objetivo, emprendió carrera y arrebato la canasta de las manos de Snow para comenzar a correr a toda velocidad hacia los espesos bosques de Storybrook.

-¡DAVID!- Grito Snow mientras veía a Will adentrarse con la canasta en el bosque.

En cuanto David escucho la voz de Snow dejo de buscar la nada que estaba buscando y se giro rápidamente para poner en marcha la primera parte de su plan.

-¿QUE SUCEDE?- Dijo fingiendo preocupación.

-WILL SE LLEVO LA CANASTA.- Grito Snow mientras apuntaba hacia el bosque.

-Vamos tras él.- Dijo Charming con una sonrisa conocedora mientras tomaba a Snow de la mano y salían corriendo hacia el bosque.

Los primeros treinta metros los recorrieron corriendo torpemente de la mano. Luego cuando se adentraron mas en el bosque se soltaron las manos para correr mas libremente.

Los primeros metros sola, Snow los sintió un poco incomoda y corría torpemente rasguñándose y tropezándose con algunas ramas y raíces, hace mucho tiempo que no hacia esto, pero después de unos metros mas volvió a sentir el viejo placer de la adrenalina correr por su cuerpo y comenzó a moverse con completa libertad entre los arboles y ramas.

Todavía podían ver a Will moverse entre los arboles no se había alejado mucho.

Snow y David se separaron para poder rodearlo.

Snow se sentía completamente libre corriendo por el bosque. Así _se debe de sentir Red durante la Luna llena._ Se sentía como su antiguo yo, y ya estaba planeando varias formas de emboscar a Will para recuperar la canasta.

Después de unos diez minutos de persecución por los bosques de Storybrook, Will se había detenido en una zona despejada del bosque pensando que por fin los había perdido a los Charming para poder esperarlos y volver a huir nuevamente cuando los viera.

Aunque Will no lo supiera Snow estaba mas cerca de él de lo que creía.

Desde su privilegiado lugar Snow podía observar a Will, pero el no podía verla a ella. A lo lejos diviso a David buscando perdidamente a Will, sin perder tiempo comenzó a silbar como un pájaro de una forma especial de la cual solo ella y Charming conocían. Cuando David coincidió sus ojos con los de ella, ella con señas le indico cual era el plan para atrapar a Will, quien seguía buscándolos con la mirada.

Después de esperar pacientemente por un minuto, David escucho el silbido de alerta de Snow y comenzó a dar marcha con el plan de captura que había ideado Snow. Comenzó a correr lo mas rápido y ruidosamente que pudo hacia Will procurando que este lo notara antes de que lo alcanzara para obligarlo a que huyera en dirección contraria.

 _O mas bien en dirección hacia Snow._

Apenas Will hoyo las fuertes pisadas de Charming se volteo para verlo acercarse a el a toda velocidad, sin pensarlo un segundo mas comenzó a correr en dirección contraria.

Los pasos de David eran tan bruscos y ruidosos que no escucho los ligeros de Snow, ni tampoco cuando estos se volvieron rápidos y fuertes.

Will no supo reconocer la presencia de Snow si no hasta que vio la cabeza de corto cabello negro a escasos centímetros de su rostro, al mismo tiempo que sentía un terrible dolor punzante en sus costillas para luego poder escuchar el horrible crujir de estas.

Will cayo rodando al suelo sosteniéndose con la vida de sus costillas del lado izquierdo de su cuerpo.

Snow en cambio sostenía triunfante la canasta en sus manos. Se sentía como la vieja Snow White, la bandida.

David venia corriendo preocupado hacia ella. -DAVID RECUPERE LA CANASTA.- Grito alegre Snow.

Cuando David por fin llego ignoro a Mary Margareth. -Demonios, Will, Will, ¿Te encuentras bien?- Y en su lugar se fue a revisar al hombre que estaba sofriendo en el suelo.

-¿Que?- Se pregunto Snow mientras miraba confundida a David.

Will se seguía retorciendo en el suelo. -Si solo creo que me rompió una costilla o dos, no es lo peor que me a sucedido pero enserio creo que debería dejar de meterme con la familia real. Se nota que tu familia tiene buen material para ser bandidos, hubiesen sido buenos aprendices de hombres felices. De todas formas, continúen con su día. Ten...- Will comenzó a buscar en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

-Cierra la boca, mi esposa y mi hija podrían partirles el trasero a ti, a Robin Hood y cualquiera de sus hombres felices tanto robando como en arqueria cualquier día de la semana.- David estiro la mano para recibir lo que Will tenia que entregarle.

-Armemos una competencia entonces.- Bromeo Will mientras por fin lograba sacar el pequeño paquete y se lo entregaba a David.

-¿David que esta sucediendo?- Pregunto Snow con su curiosa voz mientras intentaba procesar que era lo que estaba pasando.

Charming guardo el paquete en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta y se rasco la nuca por los nervios mientras sonreía nerviosamente. -Solo digamos que rompiste a parte de mi plan.-

-¿Que?-

-Bien, lo que sucede es que quería que pasáramos este día como en los viejos tiempos.- Dijo David con una sonrisa culpable mientras se acercaba lentamente a Snow y la tomaba de la punta de las manos. -Recuerdas como solíamos salir juntos a perseguir bandidos o de casería, los picnics en el bosque, o sobre los arboles…-

David no pudo continuar ya que Snow se lanzo sobre el y cubrió su rostro con cortos besos. Snow iba intercalando varios "Te amo" entre los besos. -Oh David eso es tan hermoso de tu parte. Me encanto.- Snow tenia sus brazos cruzados por detrás de la cabeza de David manteniéndose de puntas de pie mientras todavía sostenía la canasta que le quito a Will en sus manos. -Fue asombroso enserio. Me sentí como mi antigua yo, podía sentir esa conexión con el bosque nuevamente, la adrenalina corriendo por mis venas, planear esas estrategias rápidas en mi cabeza, el sigilo… Gracias.- Dijo rápidamente antes de darle un húmedo y profundo beso lleno de amor.

Después de dos minutos se separaron del longevo beso. -Creo que lo mas apropiado en este momento seria decir, "No fue nada".- David se separo de Snow un poco y miro a su alrededor. -De todas formas, creo que Will corrió hacia el perfecto lugar para tener un picnic.-

Snow miro a su alrededor. -Tienes razón…- Luego sus ojos cayeron sobre Will quien seguía tirado en suelo mirando la escena. -OH DIOS WILL.- Snow soltó a David y fue a revisar al hombre que estaba tirado en el suelo. -Dios Will, lo siento mucho, solo pensaba en darte un rodillazo en el estomago para detenerte, creo que no lo medí bien.-

-No, no es nada, sigan con su picnic, ya veré una forma de cobrarles mis costillas, ademas sigue siendo mi culpa, tu no sabias que esto era parte de un plan maestro ideado por tu marido.- Se burlo Will mientras se sostenía su lado izquierdo.

-Pero enserio Will, ¿No necesitas que te llevemos con Whale o algo?-

-No, solo tengo que recuperar algo de energías y me iré de aquí, ustedes disfruten del día.-

-¿Ok?- Dijo Snow raramente mientras volvía hacia Charming. -Tienes razón, creo que aquí seria un lugar perfecto para tener un picnic.-

Lentamente comenzaron a desplegar su picnic.

Cuando lo hicieron se olvidaron completamente del mundo y se perdieron el uno en el otro. Ni siquiera las ocasionales quejas de Will cuando se cambiaba de posición los distraían de los ojos llenos de amor del otro.

* * *

Después de una hora de compartir el empalagoso amor que se tenían el uno por el otro. David decidió actuar y poner en juego la ultima parte de su plan.

Lentamente coloco su mano sobre la de Snow y comenzó a jugar con el anillo que le había dado en el Bosque Encantado hace ya muchos años. -Snow.-

-¿Si?-

-Sabes que te amo. ¿No?- Pregunto el con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Claro que lo se.- Respondió Snow con una risita.

-Bueno, hay algo de lo que me he dado cuenta…-

-¿Que cosa?-

-Que aun no te lo he demostrado aquí.-

Snow lo miro mas confundida que nunca, de verdad no sabia bien de que le estaba hablando en este momento.

-¿Recuerdas como te propuse que te casaras conmigo la primera vez en el Bosque Encantado?-

-Si, todavía vivíamos en el bosque, habíamos ido de Picnic y un bandido nos había…- Snow se quedo pensando unos instantes al darse cuenta de la coincidencia. -...arrebatado la… OH DIOS MIO. DAVID. ¿ESTO ES LO QUE CREO QUE ES?- Charming simplemente sonrió al ver la cara de su esposa.

-Si.- Dijo simplemente mientras sacaba el paquete que le había entregado Will. -Me di cuenta que en este mundo somos Mary Margareth Blanchard y David Nolan para el mundo exterior aún, y aunque somos pareja no estamos casados en este mundo. Por eso es que yo quiero estar junto a ti en este y todos los otros mundos. Y que mejor forma de hacerlo que empezando aquí…- David abrió lentamente el paquete mostrando una hermosa cajita forrada en terciopelo azul. Lentamente la abrió y le mostró un hermoso anillo con una piedra de jade como pieza central. -...Tal vez, mas adelante en el futuro, si es que me sigues amando como siempre, te lleve de viaje por todos los mundos para que seamos uno en todos ellos, por que Snow, yo te amo aquí y en todos lados.- David se coloco en una sola rodilla para entregarle apropiadamente el anillo a Snow. -Snow, ¿Te casarías conmigo nuevamente?-

-Oh David, claro que lo haré.- Dijo Snow con lagrimas en los ojos.

David saco el anillo y lo coloco en el dedo de Snow lentamente. Se miraron con ternura y luego compartieron un tierno beso.

Desde el árbol en el cual estaba apoyado, Will estaba grabando la escena con el teléfono celular que Belle le había conseguido y enseñado a usar, tal vez el Sheriff apreciaría el gesto en el futuro por haber capturado el momento y tal vez le diera otra salida gratis de la celda o algunos puntos con la Sheriff.

Snow ahora estaba apoyando la cabeza en el amplio pecho de su ahora prometido mientras lo acariciaba lentamente. -¿David?- Este la miro a los ojos para reconocer que la estaba escuchando. -¿Recuerdas como continuo ese día?-

-Si, después de que… Oh.- La cara de David se ilumino con la realización de lo que estaba pensando Snow. -Snow, ¿Enserio quieres hacerlo ahora?... ¿Y aquí?-

Snow soltó una pequeña risa y luego le mostró una tierna cara de culpa a David. -Bueno, tal vez así este día termine tan perfecto como ese.- Lentamente Snow se fue posicionando sobre David.

En cuanto Will noto que los besos entre Charming y Snow se estaban volviendo incómodamente íntimos y apasionados, y que ademas la ropa se había vuelto un incomodo obstáculo entre ellos; el hombre del país de las maravillas dejo de grabar con su teléfono celular y lentamente comenzó a parase sin hacer ruido para no arruinar el ambiente, aunque sus costillas verdaderamente lo estaban matando. Tomo una manzana que había rodado hasta sus pies y se fue lentamente de la escena.

Tal vez ahora iría a que el doctor Frankenstein le arreglara las costillas y de paso tal vez intentaría que alguna de las enfermeras se apiade de el y la invitaría a salir, ese era el plan ahora, al igual que Charming, era un plan como en los viejos tiempos.

* * *

 **AN: Bueno no tengo idea si esto termino teniendo algo que ver con el reto, pero, who cares i do it because is funny. Ya tengo una idea mas o menos original de que hacer para lo de vacaciones perfectas y tal vez lo publique la semana que viene, después de eso volveré con un capitulo de 7 Días. Au Revoir.**

" _I give her all my love, That's all I do, And if you saw my love, You'd love her too, I love her."_


End file.
